1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation input device and a manipulator system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, there is a known virtual-experience gaming device in which a sensor for detecting the positions of a display and an operating unit is provided on a ceiling (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-126462).
However, with a method in which the positions and orientations of a display and an operating unit are detected by spatial sensors provided on a ceiling, although these devices can be employed in a dedicated room in which there is no obstacle between the ceiling and both the display and the operating unit, it is difficult to employ them in a operating theatre where equipment that acts as an obstacle exists, such as an illumination apparatus, a measuring instrument or the like, and thus, there is a case in that the areas in which the devices can move are limited. With the method in the related art, by obtaining information about the positions and the orientations of the display and the operating unit, each having its own coordinate system, by means of the spatial sensors secured to the ceiling, the relative positional relationship between the display and the operating unit is obtained from the information about the positions and the orientations of the display and the operating unit in the respective spatial-sensor coordinate systems, computations involved in the coordinate transformations are complicated and time consuming.